


Balm

by TechnicolourTulips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourTulips/pseuds/TechnicolourTulips
Summary: Harry's had a rough summer after Cedric's death, Snape finds out.





	Balm

“Detention Potter.”

Harry glanced up at his professor who was herding the remaining students out of the dungeon to spare them from the noxious orange gas currently billowing form Harry and Ron’s cauldron. As unfair as Snape usually was, especially regarding Harry, he couldn’t really fault his anger in this particular instance. 

Sure, he could argue that he hadn’t got the chance to magically alter his glasses prescription since returning to Hogwarts the day before and it was therefor near impossible to read the professors tiny instructions or he could blame it on the fact that he was severely fatigued after having spent all of last night attempting to finish the six weeks’ worth of homework he had been unable to complete at the Dursleys during the summer but before he could articulate his argument his anger quickly fizzled out into the blank resignation he had felt since watching Cedric die the summer before. 

Harry simply nodded mutely and filed out of the room, thankful that Snape was too preoccupied to pay him anymore attention. Ron threw him a concerned look as they walked back toward the common room unwilling to comment on his friends sullen behavior. 

“I’m going to try and finish the rest of that essay for transfiguration, I’ll talk to you later.” Before his friend could respond he bolted toward the dormitory grabbing a quill and ink before drawing his bed posts for privacy. He winced as he eased himself down onto his bed. Bruises decorated his torso and his shoulder panged painfully from the week before when Harry had awakened the Dursley house with a particularly violent night terror. 

Vernon’s attitude had shifted from intimidatingly unpleasant to full on violent towards Harry upon his return last summer. Making a mental note to try and sneak some bruise balm from Madame Pomfrey later Harry sighed and began working on his latest overdue assignment. The next time Harry looked up from his work it was time to go to the dungeons for his detention with Snape. He tidied up his belongings and groaned as he pulled himself off his comfortable bed. The castle was quiet as he made his way down toward the stone steps. 

He knocked on the potion master’s door nervously. 

“Enter.” 

Snape was sat at his desk, reams of parchment strewn out before him. “Good evening potter you may proceed to clean up the mess you and your fellow Gryffindor’s made this morning” he sneered, gesturing to the sink which was piled high with cauldrons coated in orange goop. Harry suppressed a moan at the sight, his shoulder twanging painfully at the thought of picking up the heavy metal. 

Harry nodded mutely and made his way to the mess ignoring the odd look his professor threw his way, presumably at his lack of reply. 

After about twenty minutes of scrubbing Harry was in agony. He heaved up the next cauldron to the sink before a sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to lose his grip on the metal where it clattered to the floor loudly spattering the failed potion all over the clean stone. Harry clenched his teeth as the pain radiated out from his shoulder through the rest of his body. 

“POTTER! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” 

Harry only barley saw the large Snape shaped blur storming towards him through the tears of pain gathering behind his glasses. He towered over him and raised his hand, Harry flinched instinctively as he reached towards him. Snape froze and Harry quickly blinked the tears away to see his professors uncharacteristically startled face. Snape more slowly this time reached out passed him to turn off the tap which was threatening to overflow. 

“Sorry, Professor, I- didn’t mean to uh ill just-“ Harry reached for the towel on the sink to clean up the mess but Snape stopped him grabbing his wrist and pushing up his sleeve in one swift motion revealing a particularly nasty purpling bruise where Vernon had grabbed him to shove him up against the kitchen wall the week before. 

“Follow me Potter.” His tone left no room for discussion as he stormed through the door into his office. Harry followed, taking a seat gingerly as Snape stood behind his desk staring at Harry like he was a particularly difficult game of wizarding chess. “Where did you come by these injuries Potter? I know quidditch season hasn’t started yet,” he stated sneering “So getting into trouble on you holidays then? Brawling with muggles, is it?” 

Harry bit his tongue at the injustice, his panic at being found out far outweighing any concern about Snape’s already poisoned perception of him. “Yes sir,” he muttered hoping he would be allowed to leave soon. “You’re lying” Snape said blankly after a moment sounding almost disappointed. “Kindly remove your shirt Potter.” He demanded almost softly. “Honestly sir I’m fine, ill finish my detention my arm feels much better.” Harry felt sick, even more ammunition for Snape to taunt him with. Worst of all everyone in Hogwarts would know exactly how privileged the boy who lived was before the week was out. “Potter” He prompted impatiently after a moment when Harry didn’t move. “It was only the one time sir, you don’t need to tell Dumbledore, honestly I’ll just go to Madame Pomfrey its not that bad.” “Potter.” He said again voice expressionless. Harry sighed in defeat before beginning to undo his tie and remove the upper half of his uniform. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his professor and Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment at what he was sure was quite an impressive array of bruises gracing his torso. “Your uncle then?” “Yes, sir.” “Stay here potter.” Snape left for a moment before he returned with some pot of some blue mixture. “Take this potter and apply it to the bruises.” Harry took the salve from his professor studying the mixture in confusion. “Now, Potter” “you won’t tell Dumbledore, will you sir?” Snape sighed after a moment sounding more weary than Harry had ever heard him. “No potter not if you do not wish me to.” “Thankyou sir” “How long has this been going on?” 

Harry applied the salve to his chest as he considered the question. Snape was being strangley civil but Harry still felt reluctant to reveal too much to the professor.” “It’s been worse this year.” “why is that?” Harry sighed he might as well admit it now. If Snape wanted to use this information against him he had plenty now anyway. “I’ve been having nightmares about last year sir, My uncle didn’t appreciate the noise.” Snape said nothing for another moment merely studying Harry in a way that made him want to run from the dungeon and hide in the Gryffindor dormitory for the rest of the week. 

“Loathe though I am to suggest it, have you considered confiding in your godfather about this or perhaps Lupin?” “I don’t want them to worry about it sir.” The thought of Sirius finding out made Harry's stomach churn with shame. “Potter I will not force you to tell someone but know that if you are trying to protect your relatives you owe them no such courtesy.” “I know that sir,” he said quietly voice growing rough to his horror. He swallowed thickly and began to pull back on his uniform. 

Snape handed him to more pots of the salve when he was dressed "Take this and apply it to your bruises nightly and I expect you to report to detention again this time next week where you may also hand up your essay on the merits of using fresh reptiles over preserved specimens in healing potions.“ “But the essay is due tomorrow sir.” “Well, I want a well thought out piece about the delicate subtleties of potion making not the ramblings of an exhausted teenager. So, I expect a high mark Potter.” His voice softened slightly, “go to bed and remember what I’ve said.” “yes, sir and… thank you.” Snape merely nodded and Harry left the office feeling as though an enormous weight he had been carrying for much longer than the last task had been at least somewhat lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
